supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wedding of the Two Espeon
Chapter 1 After a few months, Hinomaru and Sun decided to get married, with Youko as the best man, and most of his female colleagues as the bridesmaid. Since Hinomaru couldn't really go in his army uniform, he had to go for a tuxedo, he held baby Grace, who was now 5 months old. "So, when do you want the marriage?" Reicheru asked. "When Sun has her dress, I will be getting my wedding stuff, and I find an appropriate dress for Grace." He replied. "How about this one?" She said as picked up a black tuxedo, and a pair of black, shiny shoes. "Yeah, I am sure of it." He said. Reicheru gave the tuxedo and shoes to Hinomaru, who went into a dressing room to try it on. A few minutes later, he came out, wearing a black tuxedo and black shoes. He then flicked his hair in a seductive manner. "You look good." She said. Meanwhile, Satoko and Sun were in a dress shop. " (Do you like this dress?)" She asked as she picked up a white floor dress. Sun nodded. After trying it on, she bought the dress. After trying the tuxedo on, He brought the tuxedo and dress. The young couple met up with their trainers. "Okay Hinomaru, I know you are not a virgin, but, are you going to consummate the union?" She asked. "Yes." He said. Sun was seen breastfeeding Grace. A few days later, at the wedding reception, Grace sat on Satoko's lap. "Will you take her as your mate?" The priest asked. "Yes." He said. He turned to Sun. "Will you?" He asked Sun. "I do." She said. He then closed the book. "You are now husband and wife." He said, the couple kissed eachother. "Hinomaru, go easy on the wedding cake, we don't want a repeat of last time!" Reicheru said A few hours later after the party, the couple were unable to consummate the marriage due to Hinomaru eating so much wedding cake at the reception and was in a food coma as a result and Sun couldn't risk sexually assaulting him. Sun looked at her husband, his abdomen was now that of a three-month pregnant woman and he often burped in his sleep, he had good metabolism though and his powers made him lose weight a lot quicker, so it wouldn't be a problem in the morning, there was frosting around his mouth. "Why did you?" She asked. "It was delicious....." He moaned. Pain spread throughout his abdomen, and he directed Sun's hand to where the pain was. She did it as soon and he burped again, his overfull stomach settled and he slept with her in his arms. The next day, the overfull feeling left Hinomaru and very little changed before he'd eaten the wedding cake, he got up, wiped his mouth, then sat on the bed when Sun woke up. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Yes." She said. Downstairs, Reicheru was in the kitchen, she could here moaning and thumping going on upstairs. Category:Fanfics Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86